The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for mounting a curved sheet element on a surface and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for mounting a curved windshield on the deck of a boat. Use of the term “curved sheet” is intended to encompass a generally flat sheet with some curvature to the sheet wings and fronts.
Systems for mounting curved sheet elements to a surface, particularly mounting curved windshields to the deck of a boat, are known. One such mounting system includes an elongated member having upper, intermediate and lower portions wherein the upper portion comprises, in cross-section, a generally channel-shaped receptacle for receiving the lower edge of the curved windshield. The lower portion includes a flat which extends from the intermediate portion at an angle of approximately 45° relative to the base of the channel-shaped upper portion. The intermediate portion includes angularly related portions connected along one edge intermediate of and to the base of the channel while the other angularly related portion extends rearwardly for connection with the flat. The forward portion of the flat terminates in a free edge defining a receptacle for receiving the trim piece with the base of the channel, the intermediate portion and the inside surface of the flat.
In using such a mounting system, it is necessary to bend the elongated member to conform it to the curvature of the lower edge of the glass. In bending the member, however, twisting also occurs, causing the flat to stand up from the deck. That is, the flat will not maintain a flush continuous contact with the deck over the full length of the member. Additionally, the mounting member is secured to the deck by screws disposed through the flat. The compound curvature of the mounting member, however, makes it difficult to mount the screws and secure the mounting member and windshield to the deck. Even after such securement, gaps appear between the mounting member and the deck.
In an improvement to this mounting system, another system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,410 (the contents of which are incorporated by reference) provides a continuous flush contact between the mounting member and the boat deck surface throughout the entire length of the mounting member while simultaneously facilitating mounting of the windshield to the deck. To accomplish this, there is provided an elongated member having upper and lower portions connected one to the other by an intermediate portion. The upper portion is preferably generally channel-shaped in cross-section for receiving the lower edge of the curved sheet element. The intermediate portion extends along one side of the member and from the channel-shaped upper portion toward the lower portion.
It will be appreciated that, in the case of a curved glass windshield for a boat, the curvature of the windshield necessitates different angles of inclination between the windshield and deck at various locations along the windshield. For example, the angle between the windshield and the deck at the forwardmost portion of the windshield may be about 30-35 degrees. At the sides of the windshield adjacent the corners and the locations of greatest curvature, such angle may be 75-80 degrees. In bending and twisting the mounting member to accommodate the compound curvature of the windshield along its lowermost edge, the arcuate lower portion of the mounting member permits continuous flush contact without gaps between the mounting member and the flat deck throughout the length of the member as it curves from the front of the windshield around its corners to the sides of the windshield. That is, an edge or line contact between the arcuate section of the mounting member and the deck is maintained. Because of the compound curvature of the mounting member, however, such contact is at different arcuate or circumferential positions along the arcuate lower portion of the member.